Two Strange Children and an Odd Demon
by MoonGCyn
Summary: Kari and T.K. accidentally get sent to the Demon world where they get separated and meet two unusual demons from Yu Yu Hakusho. I FINISHED! WOOHOO! PLANNED REWRITE/EDIT SOON TO TAKE PLACE
1. Forbidden Abilities and an Accident

A/N: FYI this is a fanfic that i made yeeaarrrsss ago. i do not own Digimon or Yu Yu Hakusho. T_T sad but true. any who i really hope you guys like this story and if not o well cause i finally got the time to write it down so im not going to stop until it is done. if you do like it then yay.

**Chapter One: Forbidden Abilities and an Accident**

"Okay, now remember. It's Tai's house, so if he says we are not allowed to jump on the beds or go digging through the refrigerator, we are going to listen to him, right?" Matt walked up the drive-way with his little brother, T.K. When T.K. didn't speak, Matt stopped and looked down at him. "Right?" he repeated.

T.K looked up at his brother. Matt was only three years older than him but unfortunately, T.K was born very small, so now, at the age of six, he looked about four. "Oh Kay." He said reluctantly. "But Kari says it's okay. And it's her house, too."

"Yeah, but their mom doesn't like it." Matt said. He continued walking and eventually they got to the door. Matt reached up and knocked.

A few minutes later the door opened and a medium height woman with dark brown hair answered to door. "Well, hello boys. I take it you're here to play with Tai and Kari?" she opened the door wider, allowing them to come in. "Tai!" she called. "Matt and T.K are here." She turned to T.K. "Kari's in her room, if you want to go ahead."

"Okay." Said T.K. cheerfully, and headed down the hall to Kari's room. At that moment, Tai walked out of his room and into the living room.

"Hey Matt, what's up?" he said. He looked at his mother. "Mom, your boss just called. He said you need to go in as soon as you get his message. He needs help and you are the only one he knows that will come in if he calls or something like that, I don't know. I wasn't paying much attention, 'cause he was being a jerk again."

"Oh, again?" said his mother, putting her hands on her hips. "This is the third time this week." Although Tai wasn't sure if she meant the rude part or being called in, since both have happened quite often. She sighed. "Oh, well. I suppose it can't be helped. And we need the money. Okay, well then, Tai, I'm going to need you to look after your sister."

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill. Keep an eye on her, don't let her out of my sight, and if I do, I'll be in serious trouble." said Tai in that tone that says, 'We've been through this before.'

"I mean it, Tai. Keep an eye on her." she said. "I know it's difficult. She's so wild and energetic that it's hard to keep track of her. The other day I found her in that pagoda tree in the neighbor's front yard. The **pagoda tree**. Do you know how huge that thing is? How in the world she got up there is beyond me."

"Well," started Matt. "Maybe she used her- Ouch!"

"Used her what?" asked the mother.

"Used her tree climbing skills." Tai said quickly. "You know, for when she becomes a teenager and starts sneaking out at night to go clubbing or something."

"Oh Tai, don't say that." said his mother, a worried expression on her face. "The last thing we need is for her to go sneaking out for a party or a boy."

"I prefer sneaking for a party rather than a **boy**." Tai said, spitting out the last word with dislike.

"Those days will be interesting, I can tell." She said with a thoughtful smile. Then she went into her room and came back with her purse and her keys. "Okay, well I'm all set. When your father gets home, let him know where I went and that I will call when I find out what time I'm getting off."

Tai nodded. "Alright, have fun."

After she left, Matt turned and glared at Tai. "What was that about?" he asked, rubbing his ribs where Tai had elbowed him.

Tai walked into the kitchen and Matt followed, not wanting him to get away without an explanation. "We're not supposed to talk about it." said Tai finally. He grabbed two sodas from the fridge and handed one to Matt. "Her powers, I mean."

Matt looked confused. "Why not?"

Tai shrugged. "My mom doesn't like it. Kari isn't allowed to use any of her abilities. We're forbidden from even mentioning them. I think my mom is in denial. When we first found out about them, it was kind of weird and cool, you know? But then my mom started to get mad when random things happened. She started blaming Kari for every bad or weird thing that happened even when Kari wasn't even in the house. She got in trouble a lot. And then one day my mom called us all into the living room and told Kari she was not allowed to use her powers any more, and that no one was allowed to mention them. I could tell Kari was hurt, even though she didn't say anything. Dad tried talking to mom but she wouldn't listen. She had already made up her mind. So Kari stopped using them."

Matt was silent after Tai had stopped speaking. His mom had never said anything like that to T.K. In fact, she often asked him to show her something when she was stressed or upset to make her feel better. He could only imagine what Kari must be going through. "So she's not allowed to do any at all?" he asked.

Tai shook his head. "She's not supposed to but she does when me or Dad are here. Dad doesn't care. He's proud of having a 'special' child. I am too. It feels nice to be able to say that the girl that pulls things off the shelves without touching them is **my** sister." He paused for a moment. Then he said quietly, "but it's hurting her."

Matt looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

Tai leaned against the counter opposite the fridge. "I mean her not being able to use her powers. She keeps them bunched up inside her so much that sometimes they slip out. As soon as something weird starts to happen, she gets up and runs out of the room. She can't control them, and mom isn't helping by making her keep them in. I see her powers getting stronger every day. It's getting harder for her to hold onto them. And she's getting new ones. Things that have never happened before are starting to show and it's scaring her. She's told me a few times that it feels like mom doesn't like her anymore. What do I say to that? How do I tell her it's okay when my mom doesn't even allow her to be herself? Honestly I think my mom is afraid of Kari. Or at least, afraid of Kari's powers." Tai shook his head. "And now she's getting sick."

Matt looked at him, confusion and concern on his face. "Sick how?"

"She's not eating because she spends so much of her time trying to keep her powers from coming out. She hardly comes out of her room 'cause she's afraid mom will notice when one of her powers slips out, she doesn't speak as much because sometimes any random word will make something happen, and when she does speak, it sounds like she's half asleep. Her voice sounds weak from her not using it. She's even starting to go back to the whistle thing. You remember how that was, right?" Tai asked.

Matt nodded. He remembered; back when they were younger, Kari would always wear a whistle around her neck that she constantly used when she wanted to get someone's attention. She never went anywhere without it and it took forever before she finally started using her voice. Is surprised them all when she suddenly spoke, they had almost forgotten what her voice sounded like. They never knew what made her start speaking or even what made her stop in the first place, she never told anyone; though Matt had a feeling she might have told T.K. and that T.K. might have had something to do with her speaking again.

"I don't know what to do." Tai said, snapping Matt out of his thoughts. Tai walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, Matt following. They sat on the couch and Tai grabbed the remote but didn't turn on the T.V. He stared at the ground for a few minutes before speaking again. "I want to help her but I don't even have any powers of my own so what can I do? I can't even imagine what she's feeling right now. And you know what's weirder?" he looked at Matt, his eyes wide and full of wonder. "There have been a few times that I've woken up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and I can hear her crying. And at the same time, it's always raining. Every single time that I've heard her crying, it's always raining. Sometimes I would go in her room to comfort her and by the time she stops, it's already stopped raining. It would be totally awesome if it rained **because** she was crying, you know what I mean? Although, I would still rather not have her cry at all, you know? I mean, she is my sister **and** my mom's daughter. I don't know why my mom can't see that. No matter what, she's still her daughter."

Matt couldn't think of anything to say to that except, "Just give her some time. Maybe she just needs time. Also, I think you should have Kari use her powers as much as possible when your mom isn't around. I've noticed that T.K is starting to get the hang of some of the things he can do. Not a lot, but like the whole bit with moving things with his mind. Things have stopped breaking so much now. Instead they just fall off of the shelves a few times before he's actually able to pick them up and hold them in place. He hasn't started moving them yet, though. Just picking them up. But my mom tells him to keep practicing on one thing first and then eventually move on to the next step. You should try doing that with Kari and maybe get your dad to help." As an afterthought, Matt said, "Maybe I can ask my mom if we could invite you guys to our house and mom can help too."

Tai thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, that might actually work. Mom doesn't yet know that T.K has powers too. He doesn't use them in the house."

"He doesn't?" Matt asked. He's never noticed T.K not using his powers when they come over but after thinking about it, he realized Tai was right. Not once has he seen T.K use anything. "So, he knows he's not supposed to use them here?"

"Yep." said Tai. "Kari said she told him not to because our mom doesn't like it and she might not allow T.K to come back if he does. So he doesn't."

"Oh. Well, that's good, I guess." said Matt. "At least he knows what not to do. Now he just needs to work on staying out of your fridge."

Tai laughed, then turned on the T.V. "Yeah, well my mom is starting to give in a little to that since Dad was found digging in the fridge late last night. Then she found out that he's been doing it every night, so now she doesn't care too much. Just as long as there is still food in there when she goes to get breakfast."

It was Matt's turn to laugh as Tai turned the channel to a random cartoon and they both began to relax.

**Meanwhile, in Kari's room….**

A green ring the size of a small boulder glowed on the wall opposite the bed, adjacent to the window. T.K and Kari looked at the ring curiously, then turned and looked at each other. "What did you do?" T.K. asked.

Kari shrugged. "I don't know. This never happened before. Every time I made the circle, it never came off my finger." She looked back at her wall.

**Several minutes earlier….**

"Tai, Matt and T.K are here." Kari looked in the direction her mother's voice came from and listened. "Kari's in her room, if you want to go ahead." she heard her mother say. A few seconds later T.K walked in.

"Hi, Kari." he said happily. "How come you're sitting on the floor?" He shut the door, walked over and took a seat next to her.

Kari put her finger to her lips. "Shh." She whispered. "I'm trying to use my powers right now. If mom finds out, I'll be in really big trouble. Look." She showed him her index finger and concentrated on the tip. T.K looked at it, first confused, then with interest as it started to glow a dull yellow. Then she started moving her finger in the air and T.K noticed she was writing his name.

"Cool!" He exclaimed.

"Shh." Kari whispered. Her finger stopped glowing as she and T.K listened for any sounds of her mother coming.

"-let him know where I went and that I'll call when I'm getting off." she heard her mom say. Then the front door closed. They looked out the window as her mom got into the car and drove away.

Kari and T.K let out the breath they had been holding. "That was close." she said, then turned back to her finger, making it glow again. As she continued to draw shapes in the air, the glow turned from the pale yellow to a light green. Kari watched the color change in fascination. She started moving her finger in a small circle, widening it each time until it was as big as an over inflated balloon. Suddenly she felt a slight sting in her fingertip. "Ow!" she cried, jerking her finger back. Her finger stopped glowing but the green ring continued to float in mid-air.

"Are you okay?" T.K asked, alarmed when Kari yelled. Kari nodded, looking at her finger. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it so she and T.K turned back to the ring. It continued to grow, becoming as big as a small boulder before sticking itself on the wall in front of them. "Uh oh." T.K said.

**End of flashback**

"I really hope my mom doesn't see this. She's gonna be really mad." Kari said, still looking at the ring.

"Umm, well," said T.K. "maybe we can hide it. Can you put it back on your finger?"

"I don't know. I'll try." Kari reached out to touch the ring when all of a sudden it glowed a darker green and the center of the ring started to shimmer before vanishing completely. In its place was a picture of a forest. At least it looked like a forest, except the trees and plants didn't look like anything they have ever seen. Suddenly Kari felt her body being lifted off of the ground and before she knew it, she was falling into the forest.

"Kari!" T.K yelled. He grabbed the back of her shirt and instead of pulling her back, he ended up falling in with her.

T.K and Kari landed on what felt like grass. As they landed, they looked back where they came, only to see the remainder of the ring fading. "Uh oh." T.K repeated. He looked at Kari. "I think we're both gonna be in a lot of trouble when Matt and Tai find out."

*A/N: sooooooooooo whatcha think? yay? Nay? eh? well if you have read this review even if it is just to say you dont like it or if you feel like flaming that feel free. i can use all the help i need for the stories i still have.*


	2. Kari Disciplines a Demon

*A/N: last time we met, T.K and Kari had been experimenting with their powers in Kari's room and accidently opened a window into a strange forest which suddenly sucked them in. how are they going to get home? Where did they end up in the first place? And who or what are they going to meet there? I know! Do you? (once again I do not own any of these characters. Boohoo. Oh well.)

**Chapter Two: Kari Disciplines a Demon**

"Where are we?" T.K asked. He and Kari stood up and looked around themselves.

Kari shook her head. "I don't know but I don't think we are anywhere near home. I've never seen plants like these." She looked at a plant to her right. It was a small bush that reached up to their knees with a single flower on it. The bush was a dark green with thousands of long skinny leaves. The single flower was as big as a beach ball and as tall as they were, with a blue and purple pattern on the petals. It reminded T.K of the tie-dye shirt the funny man with the beads had worn at the park the other day. The flower petals looked so shiny and smooth that T.K couldn't resist the urge to touch them.

Suddenly he jumped back with a yelp of surprise as the flower literally tried to bit his hand off. Both he and Kari backed away from the flower as it slowly unfurled its petals and resumed the 'innocent' pose it had before. Then Kari turned to T.K. "No picking flowers." she said. T.K nodded. No need to tell him twice. "Come on." Kari took T.K by the hand and started leading him through the strange forest. "Let's try to find a way out."

As they walked, they continued looking around, glancing at all of the different plants. They noticed some of the bushes were blue with yellow flowers and some were red with orange flowers and even some that were white with no flowers. The trees were just as odd. They were very tall and T.K noticed that the trunks were as big as his bedroom, if not bigger. Some had flowers growing on them, while others had what looked like mushrooms.

Kari noticed the mushrooms, too. "No touching." she said. "No touching. No eating." T.K nodded and looked away before they got too tempting. Instead he glanced at a funny looking orange and blue very furry flower at the foot of a tree. At least, he thought it was a flower, until a puffy orange head popped up from the rest of the fur. Four little green eyes stared at him curiously, its short blue ears twitching slightly. T.K stopped and stared back at it. Kari had let go of his hand earlier and hadn't noticed him stop. T.K and the little creature had a staring contest until it suddenly stood up and, after taking a last look at him, darted into the forest. Before T.K noticed what he was doing, he was heading into the trees after it.

At the same time, Kari had stopped walking as well and was looking as a little light purple bush when it started to move. Before her eyes, the bush had sprouted four yellow legs and a purple head the same shade as its body. It turned in a circle, barely glanced at her, and walked under a black shrub. "How weird." Kari muttered to herself. Then she started to turn to where T.K had been standing. "There are animals here too. We need to be careful. They might be-" She stopped when she realized T.K was no longer behind her. She looked around, searching for him. "T.K!" she called. She looked back where the walking plant had been. Suddenly she realized that he might have seen an animal and was currently trying to catch it. She huffed, feeling very irritated at being left behind. Then she focused her mind the way she always did when they played hide and seek and was soon able to locate the direction T.K had gone.

Kari had walked for about ten minutes when she suddenly felt a different energy. This was not T.K. The feeling she got was one of anger and pain, but with a stronger sense of anticipation. She stopped for a moment before deciding to switch and look for the other energy first, then she will search for T.K. she turned and went in the direction of the new person, carefully trying not to touch so many plants just in case they came alive too. As she walked, the energy grew stronger until she felt that she was right in front of it. She came to a tree and looked around. Circling the tree and not finding anything, she decided the only other place to look was up. She searched the branches of the trees until she saw a dark silhouette of a person sitting in the tree she was under, its back to her.

At first she was going to throw a rock at it, but then decided it was to impolite and so decided to climb the tree instead. When she got to the branch the figure was in, she noticed that it was a boy about the same height as her brother. He wore a dirty black cloak with many holes in it and had spiky black hair that reminded her of a pine cone. She noticed he was staring hard at something on the ground and hadn't noticed her. She looked in the direction he was facing but couldn't see what he was staring at. Finally giving up she asked, "Whatcha doing?"

The boy jumped and turned to look at her so fast that he lost his balance and fell out of the tree. When she got to the ground the boy was nowhere to be seen. She looked around, thinking that he might have crawled away somewhere. Suddenly she crouched down on her hands and knees at the same time that something went _shwoosh!_ over her head. She turned, still crouched down, and saw the same boy from the tree standing over her. He had a sword in his hand and he was glaring at her. Looking at the sword, she realized that that was what had gone over her head, meaning that he did it on purpose.

"How rude!" she said, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. She used the tone her mother used when her dad called their neighbors nosy. "That's not nice."

The boy glared at her. "So!" he growled. She was surprised to hear his voice sound so rough and deep. He must be about her brother's age, maybe older. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Kari." she said. "Who are you?"

"None of your business." he snapped. He pushed his sword against her throat. "What are you doing here?"

Kari shrugged. "I don't know." The boy stared at her. She didn't seem afraid of him or his sword.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" he asked. "You're a human aren't you?"

Kari rolled her eyes. "Duh, of course I am. What are you, a bird?"

The boy glared at her again. "I'm a demon!" he snapped. "Don't you know anything? Don't you have any idea who I am? I'm Hiei, the strongest and most evil demon ever. I should kill you for knocking me out of the tree."

Kari glared back at him. "I did not. You fell by yourself. Not my fault you're dumb." Then she looked at him curiously.

"What's your problem?" he asked. He didn't like the way she was looking at him. It made him feel uneasy. '_What the hell's the matter with me?'_ he thought. '_Why do I hesitate to kill her? She's just a human girl. A human __**child**__ for crying out loud.'_

Kari looked at him harder, tilting her head to the side, before speaking. "How are you a demon?" she asked. "Demons are supposed to be ugly and scary. You're not ugly, you're cute."

Hiei's eyes widened. He's been called many things before but 'cute' was never one of them. Then he glared at her for the thousandth time so far. "Don't call me that." he growled.

Kari smiled. "Why not? It's true." Then she wrinkled her nose. "But you do stink. You need a bath." She sniffed and wrinkled her nose again. "And a lot of soap."

Hiei stared at her, completely at a loss. Who the hell was this girl? No one has ever told him he stunk before. Hiei started to get irritated. If anything, she was the one who stunk. "I stink?" he said. "You stink. You stink like human."

"Stinky Boy." she said, taunting him. "Stinky Boy, Stinky Boy."

Hiei glared at her and growled. '_How is this human girl able to affect me so much? Why do I let her get under my skin?'_ He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled back his arm with his sword, preparing to slice her in half and be rid of her. Unfortunately, at that moment Kari noticed a hole in his cloak on his right side. Seeing what looked like skin underneath, she had the sudden urge to poke her finger, in the same way a person randomly pokes a bruise.

Immediately, Hiei tensed and brought his arms down over the exposed area and jumped several feet away from her. "Don't touch me!" he yelled.

Kari's eyes widened, then she smiled, an evil glint appearing in her eyes. "What's wrong?" she taunted. "Did that hurt?"

Hiei glared at her and backed away. '_What?'_ he thought. '_Why the hell am I backing away for? She should be the one to back away from me. What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Hiei lost his train of thought as Kari started walking toward him. "Stay away from me!" he snarled. Then he turned and took off running, sprinting as fast as he could. He needed time to think.

"Where you going?" Kari said, running after him.

Hiei's eyes widened in shock. How was she able to keep up with him? Is she really human? "Stop following me!" he yelled. He ran as fast as he could. Then he decided to head for a tree, run to the right and quickly sprint to his left. He looked behind him to see that she was no longer following him. Thinking that he had finally lost her, he continued running for a while longer before slowing down to a light run.

Kari had seen what he was going to do before he did it. Her brother liked to play soccer and always used that move when he was trying to trick the goalie. Instead of following him, she jumped up and continued following from the tree branches. When he started to slow down, she jumped to one last branch before diving down on top of him, tackling him to the ground.

Kari sat up and straddled his waist from behind. "Get off me!" he growled. He started to push himself up until he felt her fingers prodding his sides. He tried to clamp his arms down over the exposed area but only ended up trapping her prodding fingers against his sides. He slammed his mouth shut, resisting the urge to laugh. He felt her fingers travel up his sides to his ribs and then higher to his armpits. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

"You need to learn manners." Kari said, continuing to poke his ribs. "Say sorry and I'll stop."

"Hell no!" he snarled through his clenched teeth.

"Okay then." Kari said and began to tickle his ribs harder, digging her fingers into his skin through his cloak.

Hiei continued to wiggle, trying to toss her off. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. "Ssstooopp!" he cried through his laughter.

"Not until you say sorry." Kari said.

"No!" Hiei shouted. He tried to keep as much of his pride he had left as he could.

Kari decided to change tactics and used both hands to tickle one side. As she had expected, Hiei twisted his body so that the exposed side was against the ground. This caused his other side to become completely vulnerable, and she used that moment to tickle that side as well as the sides of his stomach.

Hiei yelped and twisted until he was completely turned over onto his back. Kari sat on his waist from the front and tickled his stomach and the front of his ribs. "Ssstaap! Sstopp iittt!" Hiei gasped for breath. He couldn't take it anymore, he felt like he was going to lose his mind. He started to get dizzy from lack of oxygen.

"Say it." Kari said in a singsong voice.

"Okay!" Hiei cried. He felt the rest of his pride crumble to dust. "I'm sorry!"

Immediately Kari stopped. "There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" she teased.

Hiei could only lay there, completely humiliated, gasping for much needed air. He decided he really hated this human girl. Hated her to the ends of the universe.

*A/N: so how was that? Sorry if hiei seemed a little OOC. I tried to keep him the same as much as I could but as I was thinking about it, I couldn't really decide how he would react to something like this so I just improvised a bit. Sorry. Please review and tell me what you thought.*


	3. TK Makes a Friend

*A/N: okay like I said before, I do not own any of these characters or any of the anime they come out on. And before the story I just want to say that I apologize for being so late with this chapter. I have been in a major writer's block and I had to deal with classes and stuff as well and now that they are over I was temporarily brain dead. But now I feel a lot better and I was able to write this chapter. I am posting this and at the same time I have already started the fourth chapter so hopefully I will be able to post it before the end of the month. So without further ado….*

**Chapter Three: T.K. Makes a Friend**

"Kitty, where'd you go?" T.K. searched the ground for the orange and brown creature that had scurried into the trees earlier. He lifted the giant leaves of a large bush, carefully making sure it wouldn't try to bite him like the evil flower had before. Several small mice scurried out from under the bush, searching for a better hiding spot.

Suddenly, a bush behind him rustled and T.K. turned to see the little orange creature staring at him from beneath a small light blue shrub. "Hi, kitty," T.K. whispered. He crouched down onto his hands and knees, leveling himself with the creature. "Come out, I won't hurt you."

Sensing no harm from T.K., the creature slowly inched out from beneath the shrub. T.K. slowly reached his hand out, hand open and palm facing upwards, and placed it on the ground in front of the creature. It slowly inched closer and sniffed his hand.

"See, I'm not gonna hurt you." he whispered again. Carefully, he pulled his hand back a few inches, hoping to get the creature to come closer. Slowly, the creature crept closer until it was directly in front of him. Then he reached out and gently put his hand on the creatures head and waited. When the creature didn't pull away, he smiled and began to pet it.

"You're soft and fuzzy." he said. He petted the creature for another minute before pulling his hand back. As he did, the creature climbed into his lap and nudged T.K.'s hand with its head. T.K. giggled and began petting the creature's head again. "I'm gonna ask Mamma if I can keep you. Do you want to come home with me, umm, maybe I should give you a name?"

T.K. ran through a list of names in his head for the creature, absent-mindedly petting its head as he thought. Finally, he came up with a name. Looking down, he stopped petting the creature and asked, "How about Gizmo? I don't know what you are and usually my dad calls things he doesn't know gizmos. Does that sound like a good name for you?"

The creature nudged his hand with its head again. T.K. smiled again and continued to pet the creature. "Okay, Gizmo it is. I'm sure mamma will like you and I think Matt will like you too and, uh oh." T.K. looked at Gizmo with wide eyes. "Mamma told me not to go anywhere without Matt. If he finds out that I left the house without asking, he's gonna be really mad and he might tell mamma and she's not gonna let me go to Kari's house anymore and I'm gonna be grounded and I don't wanna be grounded because there's nothing to do and I want to be with my friends and Matt's gonna get in trouble too because mamma is gonna say that Matt wasn't watching me and it's not his fault because I left without him knowing and I didn't even know I was going anywhere and I didn't want to go anywhere either because Kari was sad when I went to her room earlier and I wanted to make her feel better but then she was using her powers and her mamma told her not to but she was doing it anyway and she's gonna be in trouble too and that means Tai is gonna be in trouble because his mamma told him to keep an eye on her and if she finds out she left without him she's gonna be mad and he's gonna be grounded and Kari will be grounded and Matt will be grounded and I will be grounded and we'll all be grounded and no one will be allowed to go anywhere and I didn't mean to come here I don't even know where we are and how are we gonna get back home I don't wanna stay here forever and I need to find Kari but I don't know where she is or where I am and what do you think where should I go I need to find her but I don't know where to look and who's that man over there he has purple hair or maybe it's blue I can't tell but he is staring at me and he looks kind of mean is he mean or does he just look mean there is a boy at my school and he looks mean too and he is mean but you can tell he's mean because he looks mean but does that mean everyone who looks mean is mean or is that wrong hey he's looking at you now why is he looking at you do you know him now he is coming over here I wonder what he wants do you think he knows where Kari is maybe I should ask him hey mister do you know where my friend is she's nice but she can be mean and I mean mean mean not just mean and she is small like me but she is a girl and she has brown hair and she has a whistle around her neck but she doesn't use it anymore not that much but sometimes she does do you know where she is or have you seen her because I lost her and I need to know where she is because we need to find a way back home hey do you know how to get home because I don't and I want to go home before Matt finds out I'm gone or else we are all gonna be grounded so do you know how to get home if you do can you tell me because I'm starting to miss my mamma hey you're tall mister am I gonna get as tall as you how tall are you I don't know how tall I am but Matt says I look like a midget what's a midget am I really that small why am I so small no one will tell me and mamma just says I'm special but-"

Suddenly, the tall man reached down and put his hand over T.K.'s mouth, cutting off any further words. "Don't you ever breathe?" He asked. "You've been talking a mile a minute and I could barely understand a word you were saying. If I take me hand away will you stop talking so much?"

T.K. nodded and the man pulled his hand back. Instantly, T.K. started speaking. "You talk funny mister. Are you from Japan you don't sound like it but maybe you live in a different part of Japan or maybe I'm not in Japan because I don't think there is a forest like this there hey have you seen my friend Kari we-"

The man put his hand back over T.K.'s mouth. "I thought I said not to talk so much. Now let's try this again. This time when I take my hand away, you speak **only** when I tell you to. Do you understand?" T.K. nodded with wide eyes. Slowly the man pulled his hand away and waited. T.K. stayed quiet, eyes still wide, but began chewing on his bottom lip. Sensing that he wanted to say something, the man said, "Obviously you have something on your mind. So, why don't you **calmly** tell me what you need to tell me?"

T.K. hesitated before speaking. "You smell funny."

The man blinked. Then he burst out laughing, slapping his hand on his knee. "I do?" he asked when he got control of his laughter. Suddenly he swooped down and picked him up into a great big bear hug, Gizmo and all. T.K. squealed in surprise and the man laughed again. "I like you, kid. What's your name?"

"Um, T.K." he said in a small voice. Gizmo jumped to the ground and turned to glare at Chu before running back into the forest. "And that was Gizmo. Where's he going? Gizmo, come back!"

"Don't worry, he'll be alright. They don't like too many people around them. Just let him go, they don't make good pets anyways. Always digging in people's furniture."

"Aww." T.K. looked after Gizmo with a sad look on his face. The man decided to change the subject before he started crying.

"T.K., eh? Well, T.K., my name is Chu and it's a pleasure to meetcha." said the man, giving T.K. another big squeeze and making him squeal again. Chu laughed. "So, I'm assuming from your earlier ramblings that you're not from around here. So, where are you from?"

"Japan." T.K. gasped, trying to get air back into his lungs. "But I don't think I'm there right now, am I?"

Chu shook his head. "I don't think so. This is the demon world, kid. And judging from the surprised look on your face, I'm assuming you're not a demon."

If possible, T.K.'s eyes had gotten wider. "No, I'm not a demon. I'm a human."

Chu looked at him in surprise. "A human? We haven't had any of them in our world in centuries."

"Does that mean you're a demon?" T.K. asked curiously.

Chu nodded. "Yep, sure am. But are you sure _you're_ not a demon? You look like a human but you don't smell like one." Chu lifted T.K. up to his face and sniffed him. "Nope, you sure don't smell like a human."

"I don't?" T.K. asked. "Then what do I smell like?"

Chu sniffed again. "Not sure but I know you don't smell like human. You smell like power."

"Power?" T.K. asked. He lifted the bottom of his shirt to his nose and sniffed. "I don't smell anything. What does power smell like?"

"Smells like you." Chu said. "But it's faint, like there's something else there. Perhaps you are human, but one with special powers. I've heard of a few like that. Maybe that's what you are."

T.K. thought about it a moment. "Maybe I am. But if I am then maybe Kari is too."

"Kari?" Chu asked curiously. "You said that name before. Who's that?"

"That's my friend." T.K. said. "I got lost from her and I don't know where she is. Have you seen her?"

"No, afraid I haven't." Chu said. Then he brought T.K up and sat him on his shoulder. "But maybe I can help you find her."

"Really?" T.K. asked. "You'll help me? We need to get home before it gets late or else my mamma is gonna get mad and my brother is gonna get mad Kari's brother is gonna get mad and Kari's mamma is gonna get mad and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Chu laughed. "Everyone is going to get mad if you two don't get home, right? Well, then just leave it to me. We'll find her."

"Yay!" T.K. exclaimed. And both he and Chu set off in search of Kari.

Meanwhile…

"WILL YOU GET THE HELL OFF OF ME?!" Hiei shouted.

"Nope" Kari said from her seat on Hiei's stomach.

*A/N: okay so what did you guys think? Too corny? Good? Bad? Eh? Well whatever you feel let me know and I will try to make it better. And again I apologize for being so late. Will try not to let it happen again.*


	4. Missing!

**Chapter Four: Missing?!**

"I'm hungry." Tai whined for the third time that hour. He absent-mindedly flipped through the channels, not really paying attention to what was on. "It's already going to be five o'clock, dad's not coming home until seven-thirty and mom isn't coming home until eight, and I'm starving. It's almost dinner time."

"Maybe we should call for a pizza." Matt suggested. "I'm getting kind of hungry too and T.K. and Kari need to eat, too."

"I know but I would have to ask my parents if we can." Tai said, still flipping. "Plus, I don't have any money."

"I have five dollars from when I had to babysit T.K. when both of my parents had to work at the same time." Matt pulled out a five dollar bill from his pocket and put it on the coffee table. "And didn't your dad say something about emergency money somewhere?"

Tai put the remote down next to him on the couch and stood up. "Yeah, there is some in an old cookie jar in the cupboard above the fridge. I saw my dad go in there when he took out the money for rent." He headed into the kitchen. "I'll go call my mom and ask if we can use some for a pizza."

Matt stood up as well and headed toward the hallway. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and then I'm going to check on T.K. and Kari. They've been pretty quiet all day today." Matt headed down the hall and paused outside Kari's bedroom door. He leaned against it and put his ear to the door but didn't hear anything. Shrugging, he turned and went into the bathroom. When he left the bathroom, he heard Tai speaking.

"-okay, I will. She and T.K. have been playing in the room since you left… Yeah she's fine… no she still hasn't said anything… yeah most likely she's talking to T.K. again, she did that last time she stopped talking… yeah Matt just went to go check on them right now… "

Matt turned back to the bedroom door and knocked. "Kari? T.K.?" Matt called. No answer. Matt tried again. "Hey, you guys, I'm coming in, okay?" Matt opened the door and froze. Then he turned and ran back into the living room just as Tai was hanging up the phone.

"-okay, I will. Oh and dad called a while ago. He said he won't be getting off work until seven thirty… okay see you when you get off. Bye."

"Tai, they're gone!" Matt cried.

Tai narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you mean, they're gone? Who?"

"T.K. and Kari are gone. They're not in the room, I checked." Matt said. Then he turned and ran back into the room, Tai following close behind.

When they entered, Tai's eyes widened. "They _are _gone! Where are they?"

Matt walked further into the room and looked around. "I don't see anything out of place." He stopped by the bedroom window. "The window is open but the screen is on. They couldn't have left through here without taking off the screen."

"So then where are they?" Tai demanded, looking panicked. "Oh, man, mom is totally going to flip if she finds out Kari's missing. I'm so dead, so, so dead."

"You're not dead." Matt said absently, continuing his search. Then he glanced at the closet door and paused. Up close, the closet door seemed to have a shadow of a large circle on it. The circle seemed to be about as big as a small boulder. "Hey Tai, what's this?"

"What are you looking at the closet door for? We need to find Kari and T.K." he said, but walked over anyway. He bent to get a closer look and noticed the marking. "I don't know, I've never seen this before." He turned and started pacing back and forth across the room, growing hysteric with each step. "Oh, man, I'm so dead. I just know it. My mom is going to ground me forever. She's going to kill me. Dad's going to kill me, mom's going to kill me, even grandma will kill me. I'm so dead. I'm dead. I'm dead."

Matt leaned in closer, ignoring Tai's mumbling. "It looks kind of odd. It's almost a perfect circle." He reached out and placed a hand in the center. A huge surge of energy soared through him from the circle. He yanked his hand back with a startled gasp.

Tai whirled around and looked at Matt with a startled look. "What's wrong, what happened?"

Matt shook his head in confusion and looked at his hand before looking back at the closet door. "I'm not sure. I put my hand on the circle and I felt really weird all of a sudden. A weird feeling came over me and it felt like it was coming from the circle. It almost felt like the power T.K. uses at home. Except it felt a little different."

Tai looked at Matt in confusion before asking, "Do you think maybe T.K. did this?"

Matt shook his head. "I don't think so. This doesn't feel like him, it's kind of unfamiliar."

Tai looked at the marking again before asking, "Do you think Kari did it?"

Matt also glanced at the marking for a moment before shrugging. "It's possible but if she did then maybe that's the reason they are not here."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tai asked. "Did they just make a door and leave?"

"I don't know. All I know is that sometimes I see T.K. experimenting with his powers and sometimes something different happens than what is suppose to. And since Kari isn't allowed to use her powers, maybe she tried to experiment on her own. And since she didn't know what would happened if she used it in different ways, she could have accidently done something to make her and T.K. disappear. The question is: what did she do and how did she do it? And more importantly: how do we get them back?" Matt looked at Tai.

Tai shrugged. "How should I know? Nothing like this has ever happened before." Tai began to panic again. "What if we never get them back? What are we going to do?"

Matt continued to look at Tai, thinking. "Well," he started slowly. "I think we can… copy… whatever she did."

"Huh?" Tai asked again. "What do you mean? I don't have any powers. I can't do anything she can do."

"But I can." Matt said.

"You can? How?"

Matt looked at the marking for a few moments. Then he looked at Tai and shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Tai shouted.

"Relax." Matt said. "What I mean is, I'm not sure how but somehow I'm able to copy whatever T.K. does. Kind of. It's hard to explain. It's like, say T.K. uses his powers to make a book float in the air. I can make that same book float when I touch it. But I can't do it with anything, it has to be whatever T.K. just used his powers on. I can touch it and kind of focus my energy on it and copy whatever he just did. But after a while it kind of runs out of T.K.'s energy and then it's just an object again. Do you get what I mean?"

Tai shook his head, totally confused. "Not really. I've never done anything like that, so I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Here, I'll show you." Matt turned to face the closet door. He took a deep breath and then placed his hand in the center of the marking. He felt the same energy run through his body and tried to focus his energy on it. Both boys waited a few minutes, then Matt pulled his hand back.

"That's it?" Tai asked. "Nothing even happened. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Matt turned to look at Tai, a confused look on his face. "It's not working."

"Maybe it only worked that one time." said Tai.

"No, it's worked more than once." Matt responded. "But for some reason, it's not working right now." Matt thought about what he just did and what could have possibly gone wrong. Every time he mimicked T.K., he concentrated his energy into his hand and thought of what he wanted to do and it always worked. So why isn't… wait a minute. _Every time he mimicked T.K._ That might be it. He's only ever tried it with T.K. "Hey, Tai." He said thoughtfully, slowly turning to look at him.

"I don't like the way you said my name." Tai said, debating on whether or not he should back away.

"Don't worry, it's not bad." Matt reassured. "But I think the reason it isn't working is because it's not T.K. that did this. Every time I mimicked T.K.'s power, it was always only T.K. This time it's Kari and I have never tried mimicking her powers before. That might be why it didn't work."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked, completely lost.

"Maybe you have to be the one to do it." Matt said.

Tai's eyes widened in surprise. "I can't. I already told you, I don't have any powers."

Matt looked at Tai with a serious expression. "How do you know? Have you ever tried it?"

"No, but-" Tai started.

"But nothing." Matt interrupted. "Kari doesn't use her powers often because she can't, right? And because of that, you don't know what she can and can't do, which means you don't know what _you_ can and can't do. So you might actually be able to do the same thing I can. We just have to try and find out."

Tai looked doubtfully at the closet door and the marking that was most likely the reason for Kari and T.K.'s disappearing. He had to admit that Matt had a point. Without turning, he said, "How cool would it be if I was actually able to do something special like Kari? I would actually be able to help her when my mom is distracted and stuff. But what if something goes wrong and my hand gets cut off or something?"

"I don't think that would happen. I have a feeling you'll be able to do what I can." Matt said, reassuring Tai as best he could.

Tai continued to look at the closet door for a few moments in silence. Then he slowly turned to face Matt. "Okay, I'll do it. I'll give it a try."

Matt smiled. "Okay, well the first thing you need to do would be to put your hand on the closet door and try to focus your energy into your hand."

"How did you learn how to do this?" Tai asked as he put his hand on the closet door.

"Constant experimenting and practicing with T.K." Matt said. "I actually learned how to do this stuff by accident. I was just watching T.K. practicing with his powers and we were messing around and I pretended to make one of his toys float that he just used and all of a sudden the toy was floating. At first I could only make it float above my hand but after a pit of practicing, I was able to make it float as high and as far as I wanted, as long as I touched it first and concentrated on what I wanted it to do. Which is what you are going to do right now with that door. Concentrate and try to picture what you want to do."

"What do I want to do?" Tai asked.

"Try to picture a door or something forming on the door under your hand, the same shape as that circle. And try to imagine that power is coming from your entire body and flowing to your hand." Matt instructed.

"What is power suppose to look like?" Tai asked.

"I just try to think of it as like blue mist. That's what T.K. said it looked like." Matt said.

Tai stopped and looked at Matt, incredulously. "He can see it?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, he said his was green and mine was blue. So I just imagined blue mist coming from my whole body and flowing to my hand. And I guess it worked because that's how I got stuff to happen."

"Okay, well here goes nothing." Tai said. He tried to imagine blue mist forming from his body and running down his arm to his hand, swirling around his fingers and slowly expanding to fill the shadowy circle. The circle glowed a dull green, before fading into a bright yellow, glowing brighter and brighter until it became completely white before fading into the scene of a large, foreign-looking forest.

"Hey, it worked!" Matt exclaimed.

"What in the world?" Tai said, pulling back his hand. "Is this where they went?"

Matt took a closer look at the forest. "It must be. But where is this place?"

"I don't know." Tai muttered. He reached a hand toward the circle of the forest.

"Wait." Matt said, grabbing Tai's hand before it got to close.

"What's wrong, we need to go get them before something bad happens." Tai said, looking startled.

"We need to think this through." Matt said. "First thing we need to do is get some things together to take with us."

"But what if it closes?" Tai asked.

Matt shrugged. "Well, at least we know how to open it again."

"But didn't you say that after a while the power goes away?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, after a few hours. We won't be that long, so let's just hurry up and get everything we need before we go." Matt said.

"Like what?" Tai asked.

Matt looked at Tai like he was an idiot. "Uh, food and maybe a first aid kit in case one or both of them are hurt, duh. And any other stuff we can think of that might come in handy."

"Oh, right. Um, I can't really think of anything else to take." Tai said.

"Well, maybe we can take a blanket and some extra clothes maybe. You know, in case they got wet or something." Matt said. He walked to a corner of the room and picked up a small drawstring bag. "You go get the blankets and first aid kit, since you know where they are at, and meet me in the kitchen. I'm going to grab some clothes for them and go get some food."

"Got it." Tai said, then turned and left the room. Matt went to the closet and carefully opened the door. He grabbed a couple of shirts that both T.K. and Kari could wear and put them in the bag, then went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. As he got out the bread and sliced ham for sandwiches, Tai came in with his arms full of blankets and a first aid kit placed on top.

"Geez, Tai, we don't need that many. There are two of them, not twenty." He said, putting mayonnaise on several slices of bread. He then put slices of ham on every other slice of bread and put them together.

""You never know." Tai said, defensively. He placed the pile of blankets on the counter and helped put the completed sandwiches in baggies and placed them in the draw-string bag. "They could fall in a river more than once or maybe one of us could fall in while looking for them."

"Whatever." Matt said, rolling his eyes and handing the next completed sandwich to him. "Just put two of them in the bag and put the sandwiches on top."

Tai stopped from putting a sandwich in the bag and instead put it on the counter. "Great, now I have to take out the other sandwiches and put the blankets in, then put the sandwiches in all over again." he whined.

"Oh, get over it." Matt said. "Just do it, we need to hurry and get everything together so we can go. I'm almost done with these sandwiches and maybe we can get a thermos and fill it with juice or something."

"I'll do that after I put the blankets in the bag." Tai said. He pulled out the sandwiches and put them on the counter and then put two of the blankets in the bag. Then he put the sandwiches back in the bag on top of the blankets and went to the fridge and pulled out the carton of pineapple juice. Then he went to a cupboard and pulled out a thermos and filled it with the juice. "Okay, juice, check; blankets, check; sandwiches, check; first aid kit, check; clothes, check; us, check. Alright, let's go."

Matt rolled his eyes as he finished putting the last sandwich in a baggie and placed it in the bag before closing it. "Okay, now let's go." He and Tai went back into the bedroom and went in front of the closet door. "By the way, if there were things for sandwiches in the fridge, why did you want to order pizza?"

"Because I didn't want to get up and I didn't want to make them." Tai said, shrugging.

Matt rolled his eyes. "You are so lazy. Whatever, let's just go." He and Tai turned to face the closet door. The forest was still visible in the circle and they both reached toward the forest. Instantly, they felt themselves being lifted off the ground and pulled toward the forest. Then before they knew it, they both landed on the thick, springy green grass of that strange forest.

*A/N: Okay well I just finished this but I apologize for it being so late. I keep getting stuck on what to write. But I kept my promise of finishing this chapter by the end of the month so here you go. And sorry for the ending. I know it sucked a bit, I couldn't think of a better way to write it out from how it was in my head.

**Okay I just finished rewriting this chapter so now I will focus on the next one. I already have an idea of what it will be so it shouldn't be too long of a wait.**


	5. Big Brothers To The Rescue

**A/N: hey everyone I edited a bit of this chapter and I also want your opinion on something. See I am having a crisis right now where I can't decide who I should write about now. Should I do Matt finding T.K. or Tai finding Kari? I can't decide so I am asking you. On my profile page I put up a poll with those options so if you can, please vote. It might help a bit. Thanks.**

**Chapter Five: Big Brothers to the Rescue**

"What happened?" Tai asked, sitting up in the thick springy grass and rubbing his head where he had hit it on the ground.

Matt sat up as well and looked around at one of the enormous trees. "I think we are in that weird forest." He said.

Tai looked around at all of the different plants. The trees were huge, the flowers were huge, the rocks were huge. It made him feel extremely small. "And where exactly is this forest?" he asked. "You think we're in a giant's front yard?"

"Don't be dumb." Matt said, rolling his eyes at Tai. "Giants don't exist."

"Well, I didn't think giant trees existed but here we are." Tai shot back. "If it's not a giant's yard, then where are we?"

Matt shrugged and stood up, dusting the dirt and grass from his clothes. "I don't know but we better get going. We need to find T.K. and Kari before your parents get home and find us all missing."

"Yeah, that's true." Tai said. He stood up as well and brushed off his clothes. He turned to find one of the big trees surrounded by large bushes and flowers. Then he turned and faced another big tree surrounded by more bushes and flowers. "But which way do we go?"

Matt looked around again. "I guess we just pick a direction."

"But what if we end up going in the opposite direction they went in?" Tai asked. He glanced at a large shrub with an even larger purple and white flower on top. "Do you think my mom would forgive me for losing Kari if I gave her one of these giant flowers?"

"I doubt it." Matt said, rolling his eyes. He turned and looked at a large blue flower on a red bush. As he watched the flower, a large green beetle flew past him towards the flower. Before the beetle could fly past, the flower lunged upward and ate the beetle with one big _CHOMP!_

Matt took a step back and turned just as Tai reached for the purple flower. "Tai, no!" he cried.

Startled by Matt's cry, Tai yanked his hand back just as the flower shot forward and slammed its jaws down on the spot Tai's hand had been only seconds before. "Gyah!" Tai cried, leaping back from the shrub.

Matt ran up to Tai and looked his hand over. After making sure his hand was still intact, Matt asked, "Are you okay?"

Tai continued to stare at the flower with wide eyes. "That… f-flower…" he stuttered. "The flower…"

"I know." Matt said.

"The flower." Tai said again. "It tried to eat me. It tried to eat me!"

"Tai, calm down." Matt said, sensing the beginnings of hysteria. "Relax."

Tai looked at Matt like he was insane. "Calm down?" He repeated. "Calm down?! A giant flower just tried to eat me and all you can say is 'Calm down'?! It tried to eat my hand! It could have killed me, and you say relax! Some friend you are!"

"Tai, I am your friend. I understand that a flower just tried to eat your hand and I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner, but you have to remember that panicking isn't going to help things." Matt started to relax a bit as Tai began to calm down. "What we need to do is hurry up and find T.K. and Kari before someone or some_**thing**_ finds them first."

Tai took a deep, calming breath and nodded in agreement. "You're right but we still don't know which way to go."

Matt thought about this a moment. Then an idea struck him and he turned to Tai and asked, "Do you remember that time we all went and played hide and seek at the park?" Tai nodded. "And do you remember how easy it was for them to find us, no matter where we hid?" Tai nodded again. "Well, when I asked T.K about it when we got home, he said that they could just _**feel**_ where we were. What if they were using their powers without knowing it? And they are somehow able to sense where other people are by their energies? We could try to copy that like we did with the other things they used their powers on."

Tai thought about this a moment, which was a very difficult process that took a great deal of concentration. Finally, he nodded. "Yeah, that could work."

"Now all we have to do is find something they might have touched." Matt said. "Knowing T.K., he would have tried to touch one of these flowers. And knowing Kari, she would have stopped him before the flower bit his hand off. This means he most likely didn't touch any of the plants. So what else could they have touched?"

"Besides the ground." Tai said.

"Tai, you're a genius!" Matt exclaimed.

Tai raised an eyebrow. "I am? Why?"

"They touched the ground." He replied.

"Um, okay, I was being sarcastic when I said that." Tai said.

"Well, either way, you're right. They have to touch the ground in order to walk, so we can use that to track them." Matt touched the ground and immediately felt the familiar energy that belonged to T.K.

"Can we actually do it that way?" Tai asked, doubtfully.

Matt nodded and stood up. "Yes, I can feel T.K.'s energy on the ground. Now try to locate Kari's energy so we can follow her."

"Why me?" Tai demanded.

"Because, 1) now is your chance to practice using your new found ability, and 2) Kari isn't used to using her powers so she will most likely be using them freely now that her mother isn't here. And because of that, when she uses her powers, she will most likely end up giving off a stronger vibe because she isn't used to using them and doesn't know how to control how much energy to use and so her energy will be stronger and easier for you to find because you don't know how to use your power because she doesn't use her power and so you have never used yours and it will be like you are both finally able to practice your own abilities and that means it will be a bit easier for you to practice finding her because her energy is stronger and 3) you are the only one who can find her because you are the only one who can copy anything she does and not me so you have to do it instead." Matt took a deep breath and added, "That's why."

"Oh." Tai said. "Um, no offense but now I know why T.K. rambles so much."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"I mean he learns it from you." Tai answered.

"Why from me?" Matt asked.

"Because you just spent about two minutes jabbering on about why I should be the one to find them when all you had to say was, 'because you need to practice'." Tai said. "And T.K. rambles almost all of the time and you can never get him to shut up. I thought he was just constantly hyper or something but after hearing you do it, it's clear where he gets it."

"I resent that." Matt said, sounding insulted.

"What does 'resent' mean?" Tai demanded. "Don't use big words just because you know them and I don't."

"It means what you said is not true." Matt informed him. "And it's not. I admit T.K. does ramble a lot and it does seem like he's a bit hyperactive and never shuts up but half the time it's just because he talks fast. But I did not teach him that. I learned to talk like that from him because people pause to try and figure out what I'm saying and it gives me time to say everything I want to say without being interrupted."

As expected, Tai paused to think about what Matt had just said. Then, slowly, he replied, "O…Kay. I guess that makes sense. Right, well, do I do the same thing I did with the closet door?"

Matt nodded, glad to be back on topic. "Yeah, but this time we need some kind of path or trail to tell us which way they went." He instructed.

"Got it." Tai crouched down and placed a hand on the ground. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his task. He imagined the same mist as before surrounding his entire body and slowly traveling toward his hand, forming around his fingers in the shape of an orb, searching for Kari's energy. Suddenly the orb shot out like a laser, creating a path through the forest. Tai opened his eyes and stood up, keeping that trail in his mind.

"Did you find her?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I found her. Her energy goes that way." He pointed in the direction of his newly found trail.

"Alright, then let's get going before it gets any later." Matt said. He bent down and picked up their bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, he headed in the direction Tai had pointed out, Tai in the lead.

"So, which stupid country has giant, different colored bushes with stupid flowers that eat people for no reason?" Tai asked.

Matt shrugged, eying the numerous flowers lining their path. "I don't know but it might be a good idea to try not to bump into them."

"It's too bad we didn't think of bringing the lawnmower." Tai said.

"Like we could." Matt said sarcastically. "Besides, didn't your mom tell you not to be playing with the power tools?"

"The lawnmower isn't a power tool." Tai said.

"Is too." Matt countered. "The lawnmower doesn't plug into anything but it's still a power tool."

"Oh. Well, it doesn't matter anyways because we didn't bring it. Hang on." Tai said, stopping suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked. "Did you lose them?"

"No, it stops here but then it turns and goes that way." He pointed to the left of their path, where the ground was harder to see through the trees.

Matt looked in the direction Tai was pointing. He didn't really like the idea of the going so close to those flowers. But if that was the way T.K. and Kari went, then he didn't really have much of a choice. "Alright, I guess we better get going."

"But what if a flower tries to eat us?" Tai asked nervously.

"We just need to be careful." Matt answered.

"What kind of place is this, where we're scared of stupid flowers?" Tai whined, carefully walking past a blue bush full of little red flowers.

"I don't know, but let's hope the flowers are the only things we need to be afraid of." Matt said, following close behind.

"Oh, great. Thanks a lot Matt." Tai said. "I was trying not to think about that. If the flowers here eat people, then maybe the trees do too."

"Don't say that." Matt said, nervously eyeing the trees now.

"I don't want to get eaten by a tree." Tai continued to whine. "I'm only ten years old. I still have a life to live and important things I need to do."

"Really? Like what?" Matt asked, trying to distract himself.

"Like beat up that stupid little kid that lives next door." Tai said.

"What kid?" Matt asked.

"That one kid next door to my house. The one that always rides his bike up our drive-way every day and pesters T.K. and Kari whenever they play outside." Tai said.

"Oh, him." Matt said. He remembered that kid and he didn't like him either. Not since that day when he rode his bike up the drive-way when T.K. and Kari had been playing and knocked T.K. to the ground. "Why do you want to beat him up this time?"

"Because he popped my soccer ball. I accidently kicked it into his back yard and he got a screwdriver and stabbed it. Then he threw it into a bush and pretended like he didn't do it." Suddenly he stopped walking and looked around him.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked. "Do you see something?"

Tai shook his head. "No, the path stopped again and now it goes back the way we came a ways and then goes that way." He pointed to their right. "But there's another kind of energy that I don't recognize that goes that way." He pointed to their left.

Matt looked in the second direction Tai had pointed in. He closed his eyes and concentrated on finding T.K. He imagined a bright green thread flowing from each finger and floating through the forest, searching for T.K. Instantly, the threads merged into one solid strand. He opened his eyes and turned back to Tai. "It's T.K. I just sensed his energy right now. He's going in the direction you just pointed out."

"But Kari's that way." Tai said, pointing to the right again.

"Maybe they split up." Matt said.

"Why would they split up?" Tai asked.

"I don't know, but we need to do something." Matt said. "Maybe we should split up, too."

"What? Why?" Tai asked nervously.

"Because Kari is your sister and T.K. is my brother. We won't be able to agree on who to find first, so we should probably split up, too. That way I can go find T.K. and you can go find Kari. We'll be able to cover more ground that way and also, when we do find them, we can use their abilities to find each other." Matt explained.

"I guess." Tai said, though he still looked doubtful.

"Okay but first," Matt opened the bag and took out one of the blankets and put a handful of sandwiches on it. Then he bundled up the blanket into a small sack and handed it to Tai. "You'll most likely need these."

Tai took the bundle and slung it over his shoulder. "Thanks. Let's try to hurry up and find them and get home before we get in more trouble than we've ever been before."

"Right." Matt said. "And don't forget, if you want to beat up that kid next door, don't get eaten by a tree. I'll even help you, since I still haven't thanked him for making T.K. cry the other day."

"Yeah and you don't get eaten by a flower or else I won't have anyone to help me." Tai said. Then he and Matt headed off in separate directions to find their missing sibling.

***A/N: Okay well like I said, sorry for anything that may be upsetting to anyone reading this. Also, I have a question: is a lawnmower a power tool?***


	6. Chu, a Bad Influence?

**A/N: right so I just closed the poll and it turns out that Matt got more votes so here it is. It kind of bummed me that only about three or four people voted but what can I do, you know? So who else here thinks Chu is a bad influence? Lol. Not me. Ya gotta love Chu; he's just so epic, right?**

**Anywho, you know the drill. Disclaimers and all for every character in here so far except the orange fur ball. Everyone else is property of Digimon and Yu Yu Hakusho, which are both themselves property of their respective owners, who are not me. That's all you need to know. **

**Chapter Six: Chu, a Bad Influence?**

Matt continued walking through the forest, careful not to touch any of the plants. The last thing he wanted was to get eaten by a plant. He could just hear everyone at school laughing when they heard how he died: Boy Eaten by Flower.

"T.K.!" Matt called. He stomped through the forest, searching for any sign of his little brother and tripped over a root in the process. He picked himself up, grumbling, and dusted the grass from his bottom. "T.K. when I find you, you are in big trouble! So get out here right now!"

He continued walking but stopped when a bush to his left began to rustle slightly. Matt froze and stared at the bush. When it didn't move again, he took another step, only to stop once more as the bush rustled a second time.

"T.K. is that you?" Matt called. When no one answered, he took another hesitant step in the bush's direction. The bush shook violently. "Hey, whoever is in that bush better show themselves right now! I don't have time to be playing games, so come out or go away!"

At first nothing happened, but then the bush shook violently, causing several leaves to fall to the ground. Then a small orange ball of fur crawled out from the bush.

"What the heck are you?" Matt asked it.

The orange creature looked up at him, four little eyes staring curiously. A long orange tail curled around its body, the blue tip flicking lazily. Its blue-tipped orange ears flicked as it turned around and headed off in a random direction.

"Wait!" Matt called, following it. It seemed to be going in the direction T.K.'s energy was leading him. Thinking this creature would lead him to T.K., Matt followed it through the trees a ways until it lead him to a small clearing.

"T.K.?" Matt called. He searched the clearing, sensing a large amount of T.K.'s energy, but couldn't find him. He turned to the creature, which was sniffing the ground and trees. "Where is he?" he asked it.

The creature looked up at him, cocking its head to the side. Matt turned and bent down to touch the ground. Obviously T.K. had been here but where had he gone? Matt closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on relocating T.K.'s energy. As he searched, a new type of energy started to pull on T.K.'s. It was a strange type of energy that Matt had never felt before. He tried to ignore it and focus on T.K., but then the other energy started to wrap itself around T.K.'s energy, traveling in the same direction.

Matt opened his eyes and looked in the direction that both energies had been heading. Matt quickly calculated in his mind that either someone was walking with T.K., or they were following him. He didn't really like the idea of either one, so quickly he headed back into the trees and in the direction of T.K. and the unknown energy. The creature followed close behind, sniffing random trees as it went.

Matt continued to follow the energies for almost an hour when he noticed that they had started getting a lot stronger. He walked a bit faster and suddenly heard a voice that sounded a lot like T.K.'s.

"-so then I took the kitty home and I asked my mama if I could keep it and she said yes so I took the kitty to my room and it lived with me but then my brother came into my room and he saw my new kitty and he said the kitty was stinky and I said 'nu uh' and he said 'ya huh' and he went and got daddy and daddy said I'm not suppose to have it in the house and I told him that mama said I can have it and it's my kitty and daddy said it's not a kitty and he said it was called a 'skunk' and he said mama was going to be mad when she finds out that I brought a skunk in the house and I told him that mama said I could keep it and he said okay and he went to get mama and when mama saw the kitty she got mad and said why did I bring the kitty skunk in the house and I told her that she said I could and she said to take it outside and after I did she put me in the bath and said that from now on no more kitties that look like that and that's how I got in trouble for bringing that kitty in the house even though mama said I could."

Matt smiled to himself as he remembered T.K.'s story. Then he shook his head and quickened his pace a bit, trying not to make much noise. He wanted to see who T.K. was talking to before he went into the open. As he got closer, he heard another voice, this one with a strange accent.

"You know, I only understood haffa the things ye just said. You should really learn to breathe more and talk slower."

Matt popped his head through a bush, and saw a very tall man with funny looking blue hair and clothes that he had never seen before, walking along with a dark green glass bottle in his left hand and T.K. on his right shoulder. He had darker skin than him or T.K. and he wobbled a lot when he walked.

"Why?" T.K. asked the man. "I always talk like this. Well, actually I talk a bit slower than this but sometimes I talk fast because if I didn't then no one will be able to hear what I have to say."

"But nobody will be able to hear what ye have to say anyways 'cause you talk to fast." The man replied. "They won't be able to understand a word you say."

"Oh, yeah." T.K. said. "I guess that's true. I never thoughted about that."

At that moment, Matt decided it was time to make his presence known to the two. "T.K., I've been looking all over for you."

Both the man and T.K. turned at the sound of Matt's voice. T.K.'s expression went from surprise to delight.

"Matt!" He cried. He turned to the man and pointed to Matt. "That's my brother. He's the one I was talking about earlier."

The man nodded and gently placed T.K. on the ground. "Right, then, looks like ye're in good hands now, mate. I best be going now."

T.K. turned and grabbed his hand. "No, don't go yet. Stay with us a little longer, please?" T.K. looked up at the man with a pout on his face.

The man looked at T.K., with his big, blue eyes brimming with unshed tears, to Matt, who was looking at him apprehensively. Then he looked back down at T.K. and smiled. "Alright, but jest for a little while longer. Jest until we find yer little girlfriend."

T.K. smiled, not bothering to correct him. "Okay! Now, come on, I want to introduce you to my brother."

T.K. pulled the man over to Matt. "Chu, this is my big brother, Matt. Matt, this is my new friend Chu. He talks funny but he's nice and he says I stink like… like not human. Matt, what does not human smell like? Am I human? Is Kari human? Are you and Tai human? What about mama? And what about dad? And Kari's mama and her dad? What are you doing here anyways? And how did you get here? Did you get here like we did? Hey, Matt, where are we? How do we get home? I wanna go home, Matt let's go home, please? But first we need to find Kari because I don't know where she is and-"

Matt reached out and covered T.K.'s mouth with his hand. "T.K., stop talking. I know what needs to be done and I will answer your questions one at a time. But for now, just stop talking until I saw otherwise. Got it?" T.K. nodded. Matt removed his hand. "Good, now, first we need to find Kari. Tai went to go look for her while I looked for you. By the way," he added, turning to Chu. "Chu, was it?"

"Yep, that's me." He answered with a grin. He took a quick swing from his bottle then gave a loud belch and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Matt covered his nose with his hand. The guy's breath smelled terrible and so did the stuff he was drinking. How did T.K. stand sitting on this guys shoulder with that smell? He wasn't sure how long he, himself, would last.

Matt didn't think he wanted T.K. to be friends with this guy. He reminded Matt of the type of people his mother called 'bad influences'. This guy seemed like one of those people his mother was talking about.

Nevertheless, Matt nodded to him. "It's nice to meet you and I want to thank you for keeping an eye on my brother and helping him find Kari."

"Aw, it's my pleasure. I'm actually growing fond of the little guy." Chu reached down and ruffled T.K.'s hair. "I was glad to help him find his little sheila."

"Who's Sheila?" T.K. asked.

"Your mate, mate." Chu replied with a laugh.

"She's not his mate." Matt corrected. "And she's not his girlfriend, either."

"Who's Sheila?" T.K. repeated.

"He's talking about Kari." Matt answered. He turned back to Chu. "She's not his girlfriend."

"Uh huh." T.K. said. "She is too my girl friend."

"No she isn't." Matt replied.

"Yes she is. She's a girl and she's my friend." T.K. said.

Chu laughed and Matt rolled his eyes. "That's not what it means." Matt said.

Now T.K. was really confused. "It doesn't? But then what does it mean?"

"It means you guys are going out." Matt tried to explain.

"Going out?" he asked. "Going where?"

Chu laughed again. "Not like that." Matt said. "I mean like dating."

"What's 'dating'?" T.K. asked.

Matt shook his head. "Never mind. Let's just find Kari and Tai before it gets any later."

"Okay, but how?" T.K. asked. "We've been looking all over."

"Have you tried looking for her energy?" Matt asked.

T.K. blinked. "I can do that?"

Matt smacked himself on the forehead with his palm. "Duh, you didn't know that? They're your powers, for crying out loud."

"I didn't know I could do it 'cause I never practiced that before." T.K. said defensively. "I'm still practicing making things fly."

"But you do it all the time." Matt said. "Don't you notice when you're using your powers?" T.K. shook his head.

"Ye don't, eh?" Chu asked. "Don't worry 'bout that too much. Most demons don't know how to fully control their powers when they're young either. You'll get the hang of it in no time."

"Demons?" Matt asked, startled.

"Yep, demons. You're in the demon world, kid." Chu said. He took another swing from the bottle, emptying its contents in one gulp, and tossed the bottle into the trees.

Matt looked at him, then at T.K. "How did you open a hole to a demon world?" he asked.

"I didn't do it, Kari did." T.K. said. "She was practicing when her mama left."

"Okay, well, let's talk about this some other time." Matt said. "Let's just worry about finding Kari and Tai. T.K., I want you to concentrate on finding Kari's energy and then try to make a trail leading to her. Can you do that?"

T.K. nodded. "Yeah, I think I can." Then he closed his eyes and concentrated on finding Kari's energy. After a few moments, T.K. opened his eyes and looked at Matt. "I'm not sure if I did it right, but something tells me to go that way." He pointed towards their right in a diagonal.

"Okay, then that's the way we're going." Matt said. Then he, T.K. and Chu headed in the direction T.K. had pointed in search of Tai and Kari.

**A/N: ha! I finally finished this chapter after so many decades. Just kidding. More like a month or two. Sorry but I just kept getting stuck and then it was hard to get everything on the computer in the first place. BTW it is probably going to be this way for a while until I can get a laptop of my own. Maybe during Black Friday or something. Anywho, so what did you think? Good or does it need work? Most likely I will edit this later when I go back and reread this cuz right now my brain is completely burned out. But I am now starting on chapter seven and I am also currently writing chapter seven of my story Dolly Hiei so look out for it.**

**Please review and let me know if I am losing my touch or if I should continue. The next chapter will be of Tai finding Kari and meeting the infamous Hiei. Oh joy.**


	7. Tai Meets Hiei

**A/N: hey everyone. This story is finally coming to an end. After this chapter, I will have one more to post, the chapter where they finally go home, and then I will be done! Yeah! After this story finishes, I will be focusing on my other two stories but I am also working on another one. I have already written, (written, not posted) the first three chapters but won't do anything with it until I at least finish this story. I put a pole on my profile asking people to vote which story I should focus on first and the majority of you wanted my story "The Worst Case". I will do that next but as I have only two chapters left in this one, well this chapter and the next chapter, I am going to end this first. The chapters may seem a bit rushed, I apologize, but I tried to get it right without messing it up. I think I failed but oh well. At least I finally finished my first story.**

**DISCLAIMERS were at the beginning but I will say it one last time. I do not own Digimon or Yu Yu Hakusho. Don't sue cuz I don't have any money. If I did, I would have bought my own laptop instead of always using my friends. So nyeh!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Seven: Tai Meets Hiei**

**Tai stumbled through the forest, at first walking through with extreme caution, trying not to touch any of the plants in case they tried to eat him. However, as he continued to walk, he started getting more and more aggravated as he tripped for the umpteenth time so far. "Darn it, Kari. Where are you?" he mumbled grumpily, carelessly shoving plants out of his way. One plant that he had shoved decided to try and eat his hand. "Back off!" he snapped, punching the plant. The plant recoiled and remained motionless.**

**As he walked, Tai was suddenly getting the feeling that he was no longer alone. Stopping, he quickly searched the area, trying to find whoever was making him feel uncomfortable. Then he got an idea and closed his eyes, using his earlier ability to find the other energy. After a while of searching, he found it. He couldn't see it but he could feel a power heading towards the direction that Kari was going in. "You leave my sister alone!" he shouted, suddenly charging in the direction their energies were going in.**

**After blundering noisily through the forest for another ten minutes, he started hearing voices. Quieting down a bit, he crept through a bush without realizing it and poked his head out from around a tree in time to see a boy about his age with black spiky hair push a smaller girl to the ground and sit on top of her. When Tai got a closer look, he noticed that the girl was actually his sister, Kari.**

"**You jerk!" he shouted, bursting through the trees and swinging the bundle he had been carrying at the boy. "Get off of her! Let her go!"**

**Hiei smirked and ducked, letting the bundle fly over his head before straightening back up. He was about to say something when he was once again flipped onto his back, the girl now on him again. "Get off." He growled.**

"**No, you pushed me. That was rude. Now I'm going to have to teach you another lesson." Kari said. And before Hiei could reply, Kari shoved her hands into his sides again. "Now say you're sorry."**

**Hiei, not anticipating the action, suddenly convulsed and started laughing. "Not again." He cried through his laughter. "S-sstop ittt!"**

"**Say sorry." Kari demanded.**

**Tai, who had been watching the entire thing, suddenly didn't know what to do. On one hand, he wanted to get his sister away from this kid, especially since this guy seriously seemed like he wanted to hurt her. On the other hand, it had been a long time since he last saw Kari this happy when she was with someone other than him or T.K. "Um, Kari."**

"**Hang on, Tai." She said, still tickling Hiei. "Say sorry and I'll let you go."**

"**Okay, oka-haay." Hiei cried. "I'm sssorrryyy!"**

**Immediately Kari let him go and got off, then turned to her brother. "Hi, Tai."**

"**Hi." He said, and then stopped. "Wait, what do you mean 'hi'? What are you doing here?"**

"**I don't know." She said with a shrug. "One minute we were in my room, the next minute we're here. Then I lost T.K. because I think he found an animal or something and wandered off. I started to follow him but then I found this stinky boy instead."**

**Both of them turned to look at Hiei, who was still lying on the ground, breathing hard. Slowly he sat up and glared at them. "I hate you." He said to Kari.**

"**I know. But you'll get over it." Kari said.**

"**No I won't. You're insane. There's no way you're human." Hiei snapped.**

**Tai narrowed his eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. "You talk as if you aren't one."**

"**I'm not." Hiei replied. "I'm a demon."**

"**A cute demon." Kari said, and then added, "One who smells like dirt."**

**Hiei glared at her. "Stop saying that! I'm not cute and I don't stink!"**

"**You are too and you do to." She said.**

"**Okay, enough." Tai snapped. Geez, why am I the babysitter?' he thought. "I don't care. We need to find the others and go home before mom and dad find out we're gone."**

"**The others?" Kari asked. "What others?"**

"**There are more of you?" Hiei asked incredulously. "Why the hell are all of these humans here?"**

"**We got here through a hole on my closet door that I made by accident." Kari said. Then she turned to her brother. "How did you get here? And who else is here?"**

"**It's just me and Matt." Tai explained. "We found your room empty and then we found that circle-hole-thing and when Matt touched it he said he could feel your energy on it so then I touched it and imagined that I was making a hole like yours that would lead me to wherever you went and that was it. Oh, and we brought some sandwiches and stuff for you guys."**

**Kari turned to Hiei. "You want one?"**

"**Want one what?" Hiei asked suspiciously.**

"**A sandwich, duh. They're good." She added.**

"**What's a sandwich?" Hiei asked, annoyed that she had managed to peak his curiosity.**

**Kari's eyes widened. "You don't know what a sandwich is? What do you eat during lunch time?"**

**Hiei shrugged. "I **_**was **_**going to eat a rabbit, but you had to go and push me out of the tree and scare it off."**

"**I didn't push you; you fell on your own." Kari said. She took one of the sandwiches from Tai, who had pulled them out of the bundle while they argued, and handed it to Hiei. "Here, try one."**

**Hiei glared at her, then at Tai, and back again before taking the sandwich. Then he sniffed it. "It doesn't smell very appetizing."**

"**You have to take it out of the plastic." Tai said helpfully. "Open it from the top."**

**Hiei turned it until the only different side, which he assumed was the top, was facing upwards and then pulled them apart, creating an opening in the 'plastic' and pulling out the 'sandwich'. Hiei sniffed it, self-consciously aware that the other two were watching him. Then he brought the sandwich to his mouth and took a small bite of the brown corner. After a few moments of chewing, he made a face. "This doesn't taste very good."**

**Kari giggled while Tai looked at him with a grin. "You might be one of those types who don't like the crust. Try pealing the crust off, the brown part, and eating the white part." Tai pulled out another sandwich and handed it to Kari and then pulled one out for himself. Careful not to drop it, Tai took the sandwich out of the baggie and, being one of those who don't like the crust, pulled it off and showed the rest of the sandwich to Hiei before taking a bite.**

**Hiei stared at him a moment before pulling off the 'crust' and taking another small bite. After a few moments, he took another bigger bite. "This tastes better." He said.**

"**See." Tai said as he ate. After they had all eaten their sandwich, Tai brushed the crumbs from his shirt and turned to Kari. "Okay, now we really need to go. We have to find the others."**

**Kari nodded. "Right." Then she turned to Hiei. "Want to come?"**

**Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want to go anywhere with you?"**

"**Because we gave you food." Kari replied calmly.**

**Hiei glared at her and was about to make a remark when he froze, eyes narrowing.**

"**What's wrong?" Tai asked, tensing at the look on the demon's face.**

"**There's another demon coming." He said quietly, pulling out his katana and facing the direction Tai had come from. "A strong one. And he has an unusual energy with him. Kind of like yours." He said to Kari, and then turned to Tai. "And yours."**

**All three of them tensed, waiting for whatever was coming to show itself. Tai pushed Kari behind him, prepared to fight whatever came, knowing full well that there was no way he could fight a demon.**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Only one chapter left. Woot. I'm not as happy with this as I would have liked but beggers can't be choosers, right? Please REVIEW and let me know how I did.**

**P.S. the last chapter will be posted by either Friday or Saturday for sure. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Going Home

**A/N: Well here is the final chapter. Hope you enjoy it. it goes kind of slow but at least it's longer than the chapter before it. But I'm finally done. Ha! Well thanks for sticking with me for so long! Please feel free to read my other stories. I have three others. One is a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic called Dolly Hiei, one is a NCIS fanfic called The Worst Case, and the third is a digimon one shot called George, I think. Just go to my profile, it'll be there. Thanks again, readers!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Eight: Going Home**

"**It's almost here." Hiei said quietly.**

"**Tai, Kari!" a voice cried. Tai and Kari relaxed visibly when Matt burst through the trees, followed closely by Chu, with T.K. on his shoulder.**

"**T.K." Kari cried.**

"**Matt." Said Tai at the same time.**

"**Kari." T.K. said as well.**

"**Chu." Said Chu. Everyone stopped and stared at him. "I felt left out." Carefully he set T.K. on the ground and glanced at Hiei. "And who might you be?"**

"**You first." Hiei said coolly, having not yet lowered his weapon or his guard.**

"**Name's Chu." He said.**

"**Hn, Hiei." Hiei said.**

"**Well, Hiei." Chu said. "I'm assuming you decided to help the little Sheila find her boy?"**

"**What boy?" Tai snapped protectively.**

"**Who's Sheila?" T.K. asked again.**

"**Don't start." Matt said.**

"**No, I didn't." Hiei replied. "I want nothing to do with **_**her**_** or any of these humans."**

"**Stop being such a baby." Kari scolded.**

"**I'm not a baby!" Hiei snapped.**

"**Then stop acting like one." Kari shot back, imitating her mother when she scolded them. "We're human. Get over it. If you don't like it, then leave. Otherwise you can stay here and help us find a way to go home. If you stay, you might get rid of us faster. Either way, stop complaining."**

**Hiei glared at her before flitting off. Kari sighed and turned back to everyone else, who were all staring at her with wide eyes. "What?" she asked.**

"**That's the most I've ever heard you talk before in a really long time." Tai said.**

"**You just yelled at a demon." Matt said. "I know he was small compared to Chu here but he seemed pretty powerful, especially with that sword in his hands. And he was fast when he left."**

"**That took some guts, little Sheila." Chu said.**

**Kari shrugged. "He was getting on my nerves. Now, are we going to go home or not?"**

"**Right." Tai said. He turned to Matt. "So how are we getting home?"**

**Matt shrugged. "Why you asking me?"**

"**Because you've been the one telling me what to do. You're the brains of this operation, so I figured you had a plan or something." Tai said, rolling his eyes in vexation.**

"**Matt, how do we get home?" T.K. asked, looking up at him with his big blue eyes. "Are we going to have to stay here forever?"**

"**I don't know how to get back." Matt said. "But I don't think we'll have to stay here. I'm sure there's some way to get home." He turned to Chu. "What do you think?"**

**Chu thought for a moment. "How did you get here in the first place?"**

**Quickly, they explained everything that had happened, from when Kari was practicing her powers with T.K. , to when Matt had found them gone and he and Tai had gone looking for them, to the point where they split up to find their missing sibling and eventually found each other.**

"**I see." Chu said, thinking again. "Well, perhaps you should try doing what you did the first time."**

**Kari looked at T.K., Matt, Tai, and then Chu, before nodding and stepping forward. She pulled up her index finger and slowly began making the tip glow a faded yellow. As she started to make the small circle, her finger started to glow green, then blue, then purple, then violet, then red, changing all the way around the color scheme as rapidly as if someone was flipping through all the channels on the T.V. When the lowing got back to yellow, it began to get brighter and brighter until it turned a blinding white, causing everyone to throw their hands up to shield their eyes. Then Kari jerked her hand back with a yelp as she felt a sharp sting in the tip of her finger.**

"**Are you okay?" Tai asked when the light finally faded. He bent down to check her finger. "What happened?"**

**Kari looked at her finger. It seemed to be alright, but the sting could still be felt, as it slowly withdrew. "I'm okay. That's never happened before. When I did it at home, it went from yellow to green and then it came off my finger and onto the closet door."**

**Tai turned to Matt. "Do you think the power left over on the door finally faded?"**

**Matt shook his head. "I don't think so but even if it does, it wouldn't matter because Kari is the one doing it this time, not one of us. It should work fine, even if it did fade. Of course, I'm not exactly an expert, since I'm just learning this stuff as I go along with T.K."**

"**What did you think about when you did it the first time?" a voice in the trees asked. Everyone looked up to see a small figure in black standing on one of the lower branches.**

"**Hiei." Kari said with a grin. "You came back."**

"**Hn." Hiei muttered, looking away from her for a moment. Then he turned back, and ignoring her proclamation, asked again. "Well? What did you think about when you did it the first time?"**

**Kari thought for a moment. "Well, I was thinking of how it would be to find a place where I can practice my powers without anyone being afraid of me or anyone hating me because of them. And where my mom can't get mad at me anymore and my mom and dad won't fight because of me."**

"**Kari." Tai said, not knowing what to say. He looked to Matt mournfully for help but it seemed Matt was at as much of a loss as he was.**

"**I'm okay." Kari told him, smiling in reassurance. She turned to Hiei.**

"**Then why don't you try thinking about going to your home?" he asked.**

"**I was." She said. "But it didn't work."**

**Hiei leaped from the branch and landed in front of her. He leaned in close and gave her a hard look. "Was that all you were thinking about?"**

**Kari looked at him for a moment before casting her eyes to the ground, shaking her head. "No." she said quietly.**

"**What else were you thinking about?" Tai asked.**

**Kari hesitated before looking up at them all. "I was thinking about what it would be like to actually live here. And not have to go home at all."**

**Tai looked at her in shock. "Why would you think that? You know we have to go home."**

"**She doesn't want to." T.K. said. Everyone turned to look at him.**

"**Why not?" Matt asked.**

**T.K. glanced at Kari, who shrugged, before answering. "She doesn't want to go home because she thinks her mama hates her and she thinks that if she went away, her mama would be happy again."**

**Tai looked at his sister, then at Matt, searching for someone who could help him reassure her that what she was thinking was not true. No one knew what to say to her to change her mind.**

"**They can't leave if you don't let them." Hiei told her, indicating to her brother and friends. "You don't want to leave, so your powers aren't going to make you. And because you don't want to leave, they can't leave either." He turned to T.K. "You have the same powers that she does, right? Why don't you do it?"**

**T.K. shook his head. "It won't work. I can take us back, but because Kari doesn't want to go back, we'll end up leaving without her. And I'm not doing that. I won't leave her."**

"**Neither will I." Tai said firmly. Matt nodded in agreement.**

**Hiei turned back to Kari. "Then it's up to you. They can't leave except if, (T.K. was it?), takes them but they won't leave without you. So basically no one is leaving. Is that what you want? Do you want to strand everyone here just because you don't want to go home?"**

"**Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Tai snapped. "It's not her fault. You have no idea what our mom is like. She banned Kari from using her powers anymore. She forbid us from even mentioning them. If I was Kari, I wouldn't want to go home either." He turned to her. "But you can't stay here. This is the 'demon' world, meaning humans shouldn't be here. We have to go home."**

"**What about your father?" Chu asked, being quiet up until this point. "Does he really deserve to have his only daughter abandon him?"**

"**I'm not abandoning him." Kari protested.**

"**That's what it seems like. You don't want to go home because of your mother, but your father is still there. Does he care about you?" Chu asked.**

"**I think so." She said.**

"**Then I think the best thing to do is for you to go home. You're brother is right. You can't stay here. It's quiet right now but it can be extremely dangerous. It's dangerous for **_**us**_** sometimes. Demons kill each other to survive. And don't get me wrong, but you don't seem like the type who would kill anyone. And if you run away from your problems at home, then all you'll do is give everyone who thinks bad of you the impression that you're a coward. Talk to her. Talk to your mother and try to see eye to eye. Let her know that your powers are who you are. And if she was really your mother, and if she really loved you, she would accept you, powers and all, like a mother should."**

**Everyone waited as Kari thought this over. They knew she was struggling to make a decision and wondered which one she would make. Finally she nodded. "You're right. I can't run away from my problems. Besides, I need to be there to continue to protect my brother and my friends."**

"**And here I thought I was protecting you." Tai muttered, rolling his eyes but smiling anyways.**

**Kari smiled at him. "I think I'm ready to go home now."**

"**Then let's go." He replied.**

**Everyone watched again as Kari took a deep breath and brought her index finger up in front of her. Slowly, her finger began to glow a dull yellow and she slowly started making a small circle in the air, moving faster as the circle grew bigger and began glowing a light green. Kari pictured her room in her mind, pictured the closet she had been sitting in front of with T.K., pictured her bed and the walls and the window, picturing everything as clearly as she could before thinking in her mind, '**_**I want to go home.'**_

**Suddenly, he felt another sting in her finger, this one not as painful, and pulled her hand back, smiling when the circle remained in tacked, her room plainly visible in the center like a two-way mirror. "I did it." she said, looking at everyone in turn.**

"**Time to go home." Matt said, taking T.K.'s hand and walking towards the circle.**

"**Wait." T.K. said, trying to pull his hand out of Matt's.**

"**What's wrong?" Matt asked, looking down at him.**

"**Where's Gizmo?" he asked. "I want to take him with me."**

"**Who's Gizmo?" Matt asked.**

"**It's a little creature he found earlier." Chu explained. Then he turned to T.K. "They don't make good pets, mate. They shed like crazy and scratch up the furniture. I doubt your mother would let you keep him. Besides, he belongs in the demon world. You wouldn't want to take him out of his home, would you?"**

**T.K. sighed. "I guess not."**

**T.K., Matt, Tai, and Kari turned to Chu and Hiei. "Bye Chu." T.K. said, waving.**

"**So long, mate." Chu said. "Remember to breathe between sentences."**

"**K." he said.**

"**Thanks for keeping an eye on him." Matt said.**

"**Yeah, thanks for your help." Tai said. "And thanks for looking after them for us."**

"**It was my pleasure." Chu said.**

"**Hn." Hiei mumbled, averting his eyes and crossing his arms in front of his chest.**

"**He says you're welcome." Chu said.**

"**I did not." Hiei snapped. "Don't speak for me. I didn't do it to help them; I did it to get them out of here. Especially her." He said, pointing a finger at Kari. "That is the only reason I did it. Otherwise I would have never helped a-"**

**Before he could finish his sentence, Kari ran up to him and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before running back and the four of them walked through the circle, Hiei's enraged shouts following after them.**

"**Congratulations." Chu said when they had gone completely through and the circle had closed.**

**Hiei glared at him, his cheeks slightly pink. "Shut up." He snapped before flitting away in a black blur.**

* * *

*** * ***

**

* * *

  
**

**The four of them opened their eyes to find themselves lying on Kari's bedroom floor, the circle on the closet completely gone. The room was dark and the house completely quiet. "Are we back?" T.K. asked.**

"**I think so, but I don't remember it being this late when we left." Tai said. Then he ran to the night stand and looked at the clock. **_**2:30 a.m.**_** "What the heck? It's so late. No way have we been gone this long."**

**Matt ran to the door and yanked it open. The hall was dark, and quickly, the four of them ran through the house, searching every room, but all were dark and empty.**

"**What's going on?" Matt asked as they all met in the living room. "Where is everyone?"**

**Tai shook his head. "I don't know. It's really late, there's no way my parents would still be at work. So where are they?" Quickly, he walked to the telephone, thinking that perhaps one of them had called and left a message for them. Seeing a message, Tai pressed the button and they all listened as a voice played on the speaker.**

"_**Hello, this is Officer Wong for Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, regarding their missing children, Tai and Kari. We are sorry to report that we still have not been able to locate the two children, as well as the child named Matt Ishida and T.K. Takaishi. It has now been twenty four hours since they were reported missing and we don't seem to be any closer to finding any of them. It seems that they have just vanished, as there is no indication of them ever leaving that bedroom, though that is highly impossible. We will continue to search, but I'm afraid that if we haven't found them yet, there is a high chance that they may not be found. Especially if they do not want to be found. Please call me back with the number on the card I gave you if you find anything that will help our search. We are doing all we can." **_**~End of Message~**

"**Twenty four hours?!" Tai exclaimed. "We've been gone for twenty four hours? No way!"**

"**Mommy called the police?" T.K. asked fearfully. "Are we going to get arrested?"**

"**No, we're not." Matt reassured him. "They just want to find us. But Tai's right. How have we been gone for so long? We weren't gone that long in the demon world."**

"**Maybe there's a time difference?" Kari suggested.**

"**We have to call my parents." Tai said. "And your parents. They're probably looking for us right now." Tai grabbed the phone and called his dad's cell phone number. He knew that if he called his mother, she would be too hysterical to talk or listen. After a few moments of ringing, his dad picked up. "Dad? It's Tai."**

"**Tai?" the dad said. "Where are you? Are you okay? Where's Kari?"**

"**We're fine, dad." Tai said, quickly. "We're home. Matt and T.K. are here, too. They're going to call their parents when I'm finished."**

"**No, it's okay. They're here with us." The dad said. "Don't go anywhere. We're on our way."**

**Tai hung up the phone and looked at the others. "Mom and dad are coming. Your parents are with them. I heard my mom crying and I think yours was, too."**

"**I knew our mom would start crying." Matt said. "There's no way she wouldn't, especially not something like this."**

**The four of them waited on the couch, not wanting to turn on the T.V. or anything. After a few moments of waiting, several cars screeched to a stop outside and a moment later several people swarmed into the house. Tai and Kari's parents ran towards them as Matt and T.K.'s parents went to them. Two officers waited by the door as the two families were reunited. Then the officers approached them and began asking questions.**

**While they had waited, the four of them had decided that the best explanation to the police was to lie and say that they didn't remember anything that happened after they went into the bedroom. That there was a flash of green light and the next thing they knew, they were back in the bedroom, not knowing how long they have been gone. It helped that Matt and Tai had left the bag, sandwiches and blankets in the demon world, where they would most likely never be seen again.**

**After they had given the police their explanation and they had called it a night and left, the kids turned to their parents. "Mom. Dad." Matt began, as they had decided. "You need to sit down. We need to explain." Because of the seriousness in his voice and the expressions on their faces, the parents sat down on the couch and the four of them stood before them. "We lied. We do know where we were. We remember everything."**

"**Then why did you lie?" Mrs. Kamiya demanded angrily.**

"**Because they don't know about T.K. and Kari's powers." Tai snapped. "And yes, mom. She does have powers. No matter how much you don't want to believe it, it's true."**

**Matt placed a hand on his arm, silently telling him to calm down. As Tai took a deep breath, Matt continued. "It's true. The reason we were gone in the first place is because of their powers. Kari's, to be exact. Kari, would you like to explain?"**

**Kari looked up at Tai. "It's okay." He whispered. "Go ahead. We got your back."**

**Kari nodded before turning to the parents and explaining about her mother telling her that she wasn't to use her powers anymore and that they were no longer allowed to even mention it. Then she explained how she felt when her mother told her that and how she felt when she was secretly practicing her powers in her room. As she explained that, her mother rose to her feet.**

"**You were practicing behind my back?" she demanded.**

**Tai stepped between Kari and their mother. "Yes she was. She wouldn't have had to if you would just let her do it on her own. Do you have any idea what you did to her?!" he shouted.**

"**Tai." Kari cried, shocked and afraid to hear her brother talk that way to their mother.**

"**No, Kari. She needs to know. She needs to know that you almost didn't come back with us because you thought she didn't love you. You though she hated you and it took us forever to convince you to come home with us. Chu was right. It she is our mother, then she should accept you for who you are and not try to change you into something you're not." Tai paused, breathing hard and trying to keep as much of his anger in control. Then he explained to the quiet room what had happened when Matt had gone to check on them and had discovered them gone. Then he had explained to Tai what he had learned about himself with his own powers and his theory with Tai, which led to them entering a completely new place that they later learned was called the demon world, where they were forced to split up and find their sibling with their own newly discovered powers, then finding the demons Chu and Hiei and eventually meeting up again and figuring out how to get home only to find that it wasn't working because Kari didn't want to go home. Then he explained Kari's explanation to why she didn't want to go home and how they had tried to convince her to come back with them, as well as T.K. explaining that he couldn't take them back instead because since Kari didn't want to leave, if he tried, they would all leave except Kari and they weren't going to leave her there alone, and finally finishing with Kari deciding to come home and them all reappearing in the bedroom a day later. When he had finally finished, it was to complete silence.**

**Finally, their mother sat down with her hand over her mouth. "I had no idea." She whispered. She looked from Tai to Kari standing behind him. "Why didn't you tell me?"**

**Kari shrugged. "I thought you hated me. I didn't want to make you madder by being in the same room as you." She said honestly.**

**Suddenly their mother burst into tears and pulled Kari into a hug. "I could never hate you." She sobbed. "I love you both so much. I just don't like the idea of you having these… these powers. I don't want you to go through the same thing your grandmother went through."**

"**Huh?" Tai said. Kari's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. "Nana had powers too?"**

**Their mother nodded. "Yes, she did. She still does. But she doesn't use them much, especially not in public. Her entire childhood was filled with ridicule over her powers. People tormented her and called her a freak. I didn't want that to happen. I hopped that if I made you stop using them that you would forget them and they would go away. I had no idea they would hurt you." She turned to Tai. "And now you have them too."**

"**I can help protect her and she can actually protect herself just fine." Tai said. "She almost never uses them except when that one kid pushed her. Then she made him trip."**

"**I didn't do it on purpose." She said.**

"**Your great grandma had them too." T.K. and Matt's mother said softly as she picked up T.K. and placed him on her lap. "It's because of her that daddy and I know what to do with you." She looked up at Matt. "And now you can help him practice and practice on your own as well."**

"**Yeah." T.K. said. Then he turned to Matt, who sat down between his parents. "Do you think Nana can get to the demon world too?"**

**Matt shrugged. "I don't think she ever tried. And no, you are not going back. Don't even think it."**

"**Absolutely not." Their dad said. He smiled down at T.K. "That's enough adventure for you for a while."**

"**Aw." T.K. said.**

"**Meep!"**

**Everyone went quiet and looked around at each other. "Did you do that, T.K.?" Matt asked.**

**T.K. shook his head. "No."**

"**Meep!"**

**Tai turned to the hallway at the same time that an orange and blue blur zoomed past him and jumped into T.K.'s lap.**

"**Gizmo!" T.K. exclaimed, hugging it tightly. "You came after all."  
**

"**Uh oh." Tai said.**

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh. What is Gizmo doing there? How will everyone react to seeing a demonic orange puffball in their world? How long will their furniture last? Guess you'll just have to use your imaginations from now on. Please review and let me know how this story went. Thanks for reading! I FINISHED!  
**


End file.
